the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 May 2019
23:49-13 .w. 23:49-32 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 23:50-58 Hmph 23:53-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:53-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:57-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:57-26 ~ Line thru it has joined the chat ~ 23:57-31 so funny bet dis account was globally blocked like others AND BLOCK EXPIRED BUT NOT DISABLED and guess what tell Qstlijku CHECK MAFIA WIKI HEHEHE 23:57-31 ~ Line thru it has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 23:57-32 ~ Line thru it has left the chat ~ 23:58-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 23:59-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:59-12 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 23:59-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:59-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:59-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:59-15 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-22 back 00:03-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-31 Welcome, DTF. 00:04-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-47 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:05-57 The rpers of Melissa, Steven, Atticus, and probably some others I’m forgetting are here but the RP is still dead! 00:07-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:08-02 Then reply as Marshall! 00:08-03 Strike me down. It is your destiny. 00:08-08 Seems lots of stuff occured. 00:08-12 I presume Heaven replied. 00:08-20 She did. 00:08-46 TFW you delete some things that you thought you'd deleted days ago. 00:08-49 "perhaps South can upload it on Google Play Music." 00:08-57 What was it, CS? 00:08-58 Unfortunately this piece is private. 00:08-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:09-07 Show it to TKF. 00:09-12 I got the pass while you were gone. 00:09-21 MediaWiki messages. 00:09-34 Let's work on Heaven's rpely. 00:09-36 reply* 00:10-07 I feel as if the ellipses and the usage of commas makes the dialogue sound awkward. 00:10-20 I will propose a modified punctuation reply. 00:10-29 Then do it! 00:11-11 I shall fully rewrite that reply at a later date. 00:11-38 Help me with my reply. 00:12-11 Simply reply as any human would if told what Melissa said. 00:12-18 Idk what to say. 00:12-44 Which would be pretty much something along the lines of "What? Alright LOOK, can we start from square one please? I'm not getting what you're saying." 00:13-08 The character of Melissa has failed to provide an explanation and is now just memeing, 00:13-13 and Atticus should respond accordingly. 00:13-31 Melissa feels as if she is not being believed slightly, but the punctuation made the sentence awkward. 00:13-40 Could have used a dialogue break too, but follow this guide. 00:13-50 Melissa just sayin' the same thing ova and ova. "Look they waz angelz" 00:14-28 And if I do this, 00:14-38 Melissa will just say the same thing for a third time. 00:14-53 Do you doubt Heaven's roleplaying abilities? 00:15-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-05 She will reply accordingly! 00:15-12 NO! 00:15-38 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:15-47 Incorrect. 00:15-54 This is regular standard human dialogue. 00:15-56 Perhaps, just perhaps. 00:16-08 We can have Wellington interrupt the conversation. 00:16-11 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:16-20 Sure we can. 00:16-37 Let's have this occur. 00:16-38 I will add a small meme reply. 00:16-42 Then Wellington will head in. 00:16-43 Our RP about demons and ange;ls and hi-tech androids in a post-apocalyptic society with some crazy world-chnaging Demon's Light and immortals needs to be realistic. :) 00:17-10 Point is invalid. In fiction, character reactions can be realistic. 00:17-18 Failed point. Apologize for this. 00:17-22 Apologize bbigNOW. 00:17-28 Tell me, Chase McFly, do we live in a society? 00:17-33 Seems SF ignored the :). 00:17-42 CMF ignored the "NOW". 00:17-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:17-53 This is a society. 00:17-55 Okay major vent I am pissed 00:18-03 And Mess live sin it too. 00:18-05 Do it on RPC! 00:18-07 Tell us why. 00:18-10 NO 00:18-13 Just unleash it all, Heave. 00:18-13 What is it about? 00:18-13 NO DO it here i dont feel like going to RPC 00:18-14 Welcome, MoH 00:18-15 Korra do you remmber me mentioning a catfish named lily that was messing with PG? 00:18-19 Nope. 00:18-21 PG? 00:18-24 well shes back 00:18-29 Good, 00:18-32 and shes so jealous that I got co owner and she didnt 00:18-33 Just take her out of the water. 00:18-35 I hope this catfish causing PG to be truly sad. 00:18-39 SF, do not escalate the situation. 00:18-40 Just who is PG? 00:18-49 Shes been shit talking me on main for days now 00:18-51 That Catfish probably a 400-pound hacker in his basement. 00:18-54 make me coowner 00:18-59 Why's he a catfish? 00:19-05 PokeGloble @Q 00:19-09 TG, what's a coowner? 00:19-13 Oh is that a server or person? 00:19-17 PokeGlobe be a meme where people just use _____- all day. 00:19-17 Do you mean co-owner? :p 00:19-24 Pretty much like a bigga TrollPasta Wiki. 00:19-24 Lily is actually a guy who tricks people into dating him making them think hes a girl 00:19-29 its a server 00:19-34 Sounds like what TKF does 00:19-42 Hm. 00:19-42 Huh. 00:19-48 I wonder, 00:20-01 I could write a story like that. 00:20-01 hes last account was literally banned off discord for destorying alot of servers PG being one of them 00:20-02 if this is a dude, why are you calling him Lily and using female pronouns? 00:20-09 and Dylee give her/him mod and then they got demoted 00:20-24 because Idk another name for him 00:20-30 Pronouns are prop. 00:20-34 only ever knew him/her as Lily 00:20-42 Simply drop the her 00:20-46 ;) ;) ;) @CMF 00:21-09 so Lily was once again talking about me on main 00:21-10 Darn, forgot a period... 00:21-20 I only use periods in memes 00:21-24 Sad. 00:21-26 Lily be a troll and should be ignored! 00:21-28 In chat that is 00:21-31 *Is 00:21-38 and I warned her for disruption so she says "I cant disrupt dumbass I'm not a staff so how can i disrupt anything?" 00:21-53 So, 00:21-55 Simply revert, block, and ignore. 00:21-59 You do not feed them. 00:22-00 lmao 00:22-03 Messenger of Heaven is a dumbass. 00:22-03 I am so happy I got this information. 00:22-05 Ignore, they'll go away. 00:22-09 "this isnt drama" 00:22-10 Hmph. 00:22-49 Mess, can you discuss TDL instead? 00:22-52 This is TDL chat... 00:22-54 He can Alexander Handle It 00:22-55 thing is Dylee is so easy 00:22-56 Gold. 00:23-07 he listens to Iily for some reason 00:23-10 Chase McFly, she doesn't have to stick to one topic. 00:23-10 Mess, can you discuss TDL instead? 00:23-10 This is TDL chat... 00:23-14 Fuck! 00:23-15 so if I ignore it I'ma lose my job 00:23-19 Lily is a regular user and being framed by the Mother Cat. 00:23-23 TheKorraFanatic, never take me seriously again. 00:23-26 Lily sounds like a good chick. 00:23-29 What her numba? 00:23-34 (facepalm) 00:23-39 This is ridiculous, South! 00:23-41 so today I got kicked her from the server because she would not stop 00:23-43 NEVER do that again. 00:23-47 This is ridiculous, Q! 00:24-03 Is she a man, woman, o' a tranny. 00:24-08 I gotta knowz 00:24-12 Slurs, SF. :p 00:24-13 Good, Heaven. 00:24-23 Tranny, CMF. 00:24-46 but I'm getting bitched at by the same server them saying that daily shit talking me on main causing drama trying to get Dylee to make her owner instead and over and over fighting with everyone isnt against the rules 00:24-51 According to my profile, my gender is "hmph". 00:24-53 and guys 00:25-00 co owner means you co own the server correct? 00:25-09 No shit! 00:25-10 That is a shame, MoH. 00:25-14 not that its Dylee's server and I'm nothing it means we co own it together right? 00:25-17 Yes, MoH. 00:25-25 they are saying "its not your server its Dylee's" 00:25-35 Prove 'em otherwise. 00:25-37 Be a good mod. 00:25-44 My freakin' title says "Co-owner" 00:25-54 Nothing is good enough for them 00:25-59 Look, 00:26-02 if I enforce the rules then I am a shit mod 00:26-02 Just move on from PG. 00:26-14 if I donate everything I have for the server then I'm doing nothing 00:26-17 TDL is all that matters. :) 00:26-23 if I host events and etc then I'm doing nothing 00:26-23 Leave PG 00:26-38 Delete PG. 00:26-41 I can bring in some TrollPasta Wiki users if needed. 00:26-45 Head out, MoH. 00:26-50 head intpo TDL more often. 00:26-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:26-55 Lily be a troll. 00:26-56 s Bercome addicted like Korra. 00:27-13 if I spend every minute I have making plans for the server than I'm doing nothing and Lilys doing way more 00:27-22 I wonder CMF, 00:27-23 I mean it was her damn bot that banned everyone when we had 5k members 00:27-28 bbigdid your grades ever improve? 00:27-28 when I got it to 5k members 00:27-28 The Foid has gone mad. 00:27-33 Why do you refuse to do homework? 00:27-48 They improved, SF. 00:27-50 but now we are back to almost 2k after I became owner because of me 00:27-53 I do my homework, however. 00:27-58 but thats her work 00:28-04 Imma bring my bot and ruin the server. 00:28-09 not me she never donates or anything but shes done soooo much 00:28-11 "Imma" 00:28-11 Your average is no more than an 82.1, C.M.F. 00:28-14 Super JM____ 00:28-20 Nope. 00:28-21 shes done so much because she hosts a worthless bot 00:28-23 Just in math, SF. 00:28-31 lol. 00:28-32 Cmf got a 72 in Math, 65 Hist, 80 Chem, 55 gym 00:28-33 Got in the 90s for all my other classes. 00:28-41 Sure you do. 00:28-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:28-46 Yo' grades are bad...... 00:28-52 I did not have ahistory class this year. 00:28-59 Also I won't do chem until next year. 00:29-05 So Lily used to have rights on the server? 00:29-05 And I did gym last semesrter. 00:29-20 Stop this, SF. 00:29-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:29-26 MoH is GONE, Q! 00:29-30 She's back. 00:29-31 Hmph, nvm. 00:29-39 lol 00:29-45 lol 00:29-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:31-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:31-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:31-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:31-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:32-05 Lily got demoted last week 00:32-38 Demoted by Dylee? 00:32-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:33-27 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-29 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:33-33 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:33-43 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:33-45 hello 00:33-58 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:33-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:34-02 yeah 00:34-10 Welcome, Logan.wood2. 00:34-13 now Lily is spinning her lies to him and he believes it 00:34-17 Let's fire Messenger of Heaven. 00:34-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-26 Hey Quinton! o/ 00:34-40 Logan would too, wouldn't he? 00:34-48 Classic. 00:34-50 (giggle) 00:34-57 Welcome, Quinton1721. 00:35-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:35-35 We will begin with a new rule. 00:35-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:35-43 Before your reply, it must first be approved by 3+ people. 00:35-51 Alright, I replied. 00:36-01 No, South: 00:36-06 Let's get a Quinton1721 reply and then Wellington heads in like "WASSUP". 00:36-11 Nah. 00:36-14 lol. 00:36-17 We need Steven to say one last thing.. 00:36-20 so what about me chase 00:36-31 http://prntscr.com/nsljbk 00:36-34 Let's review. 00:36-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:36-50 SF made a meme of your name a couple years ago. 00:36-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:37-02 Small reply, shows his confusion well. 00:37-20 A Steven reply make ssense to be honest. 00:37-35 can't just immediately cut to Chris arriving in the room saying "Yo waddup bruhs" 00:37-37 Let’s give Marshall a change of heart as well as a small bout of amnesia. 00:37-39 No need for a Shakespearean "Alas, thouth arest not making sense, can you please begin anew and with bountiful details?" 00:37-58 Explain, Quinton1721. 00:38-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:38-18 seems important korrsa 00:38-19 Nope, it be a surprise. 00:38-21 korra 00:38-30 Kinda like that Marshall's the only one who doesn't actually have any amnesia. 00:38-34 http://prntscr.com/nsljv8 00:38-37 Review. 00:38-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:38-58 As expected, TKF responded to something nobody was even saying. 00:39-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:39-04 Looks good, SF. 00:39-13 http://prntscr.com/nslk0l Pitiful and Cringe. 00:39-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:39-46 Sure it is. 00:39-52 Post the reply, SF! 00:39-56 Do it NOW. 00:40-08 I think I will delete my reply. 00:40-10 And start fresh. 00:40-19 Simpost one, SF. [2019-05-24 00:41-27 Now, 00:41-39 let's fetch bbigMessenger of Heaven/big/b to reply. 00:41-41 If she refuses, 00:41-44 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:42-01 If she refuses, 00:42-15 I can’t see why we don’t fire her as she rarely is on, when she is _______- tell her to or when we _______- her replies. 00:42-25 Good meme. 00:42-34 or we can not talk trash south 00:42-38 i'll get mes 00:42-40 Oof! 00:42-44 https://prnt.sc/nslk0l 00:42-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:42-51 It ain't trash talk. 00:42-55 He was quoting another user. 00:42-55 Thouth ain't even a word! 00:42-56 keep the garbage from fallin out your mouth till then ok honey 00:43-00 It is normal TDL talk sadly. 00:43-02 Be polite. 00:43-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:43-24 This was a MEME, Qstlijku. 00:43-24 “God? Is that you? How do you know my name?” Marshall adjusted himself in his bed, with a confused look on his face. 00:43-33 Wut. 00:43-35 Hmph. 00:43-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:43-39 sorry Korra i don't like anyone sayin anythin bad bout her 00:43-41 That was a meme too, TheKorraFanatic. 00:43-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:43-52 welp 00:43-54 Replying to Attiboy. 00:43-58 He wasn't dissing her though. He made a joke out of something someone else said about her. 00:44-15 Oxie LOVES MoH. 00:44-21 low key maybe 00:44-27 /me yawn 00:44-29 Wtf. 00:44-40 o.o 00:44-48 wha 00:44-50 uh 00:44-54 She’s like 20. 00:44-54 anyways 00:44-57 false info 00:45-00 what was said about me 00:45-05 very false info 00:45-06 hes almost 18 lol 00:45-11 you should be fired 00:45-14 Not that big a difference. 00:45-20 South Ferry repeated what Quinton1721 said about you earlier and blanked a few lines to be funny. 00:45-20 cause you don't come on to much 00:46-01 but oxie you are like a little brother to me 00:46-05 I am not a crook. 00:46-13 /me grabs heart 00:46-18 oof not another one 00:46-20 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-21 I did not have ____ with that woman. @Quinton1721 00:46-25 Welcome, Fetta-phantom1900. 00:46-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-44 I can land this plane. 00:46-47 I did not have _____ with that woman either. 00:46-52 Mission Accomplished. 00:46-56 Read my lips, no new taxes. 00:47-01 chicken? Korra ddn't have chicken with that girl? 00:47-07 why not? are you a chickencist? 00:48-22 I ain't even know how to reply. 00:48-33 I know! Imma make a TDL tv provider along with channels and a TV guide listing. 00:48-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:48-37 Heaven, reply bbigNOW. 00:48-37 I replied. 00:48-45 Ferry, reply NOW. 00:48-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:49-01 OH. 00:49-17 What, Quinton? 00:49-24 I won’t be here tomorrow night because I’ll be at my graduation dance. 00:49-32 Sounds gay. 00:49-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:49-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:49-38 Seems Quinton is an old man. 00:49-52 Yet I’m taking a girl to the dance, Korra. 00:49-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:50-03 JFL at this Betabux shit 00:50-08 so 00:50-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-11 At least administration struck down any idea of a Fortnite theme. Theme for the dance is Fire ‘n’ Ice. 00:51-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:51-29 oh my gosh i would so go to a fortnite themed one 00:51-38 ew 00:51-39 perfect oppurtunity to make fun of everyone else all night 00:51-42 lets not 00:51-43 I presume NO RS is currently in this scene? 00:51-50 RS is there. 00:51-52 south ferry should pick a theme 00:52-03 Ther eis sadly. 00:52-05 I wanted it to be Black ‘n’ White but at least it wasn’t the third option, Under Da Sea. 00:52-08 Chris looked at him. 00:52-14 He can speak big NOW. 00:53-03 South Ferry, do a double RS-SD. 00:53-14 Damn it, why is RS there?! 00:53-14 He's not RS though. 00:53-15 FUCK! 00:53-17 Or the understudy. 00:53-23 I will not reply until Hartington comes. 00:53-26 Lmfao. 00:53-38 Good, good. 00:53-38 We got some RP done. 00:53-41 Let's world-build. 00:53-45 No world-building. 00:53-47 If we are capable, 00:53-51 we have CMF come in now, 00:53-57 and RP the events leading up to it later. 00:54-02 IF we have mastered RPing. 00:54-06 Let’s have Penny be thought to be dead but actually alive and comes back to find Marshall. 00:54-07 \o 00:54-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:54-31 RIP Qstlijku. 00:54-35 Welp. 00:54-40 Farewell, Qstlijku. 00:54-42 Wtf I just saw a girl with a mullet wtf. 00:54-47 s Been talking to him for two years, still don't know his personality. 00:54-49 Let's do it, Quinton1721. 00:54-55 Wtf Korra. 00:55-07 RP now, South Ferry ! 00:55-20 Just RP CMF going into the room. 00:55-37 /me summons Professor Hartington ! 00:55-54 >Quinton gives idea. 00:56-04 >TKF: Let's do it. 00:56-04 Quinton: Wtf. 00:56-07 Nope. 00:56-10 /sendannouncement Professor Hartington has joined The Demon's Light. 00:56-14 Hey Bob Hartington! o/ 00:56-17 SF need sto reply as freakin' RS. 00:56-23 Seems Professor Hartington is here. 00:56-24 Hmm, it seemed to work. 00:56-34 "Oh yeah, I know your friends bruh, they're in room 252" or whatever. 00:57-09 link the rp 00:57-11 Welcome, Mr. Sir Dr. Professor Robert Willian Hartington. 00:57-19 Hartington ain't here. 00:57-23 Wait. 00:57-23 Simply go to Discussions, Mess! 00:57-24 That was SendAnnouncement. 00:57-31 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652496 00:57-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:57-35 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-39 Stop the trickery! (sob) 00:57-40 You truly like to ruin jokes, SF. 00:57-47 Do not spoonfeed MoH. 00:57-51 Wtf 00:58-09 The foid can get to the RP on her own. 00:58-32 Wouldn’t M. ROOKE be recognized and then be arrested? 00:58-33 /me throws a dagger at Chase 00:58-40 Oh crud, I have turned into Hart. 00:58-41 https://i.imgur.com/VIcxDWr_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium This be the Mother Cat. 00:58-53 Lmao. 00:58-59 lol 00:59-02 Daggers, MoH? 00:59-03 that is adorable 00:59-07 What is this, 2017? 00:59-22 Funny pic, SF. 00:59-22 Utterly disgusting. 00:59-29 Idk Mister-nah not going there 00:59-31 That little creature should be slapped. 00:59-36 2019 TKF>>>>2017 TKF 00:59-45 2019 MoH=2017 MoH 00:59-51 Let’s create a faceless character. 01:00-13 Interesting idea, Quinton. 01:00-31 As in no featured just ears and blank face, but hair though. 01:00-31 yeah 01:00-39 features* 01:00-47 Perhaps a bump where a nose would be. 01:01-00 Oh, and a nose. 01:01-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:01-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:01-18 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-24 South Ferry, reply! 01:01-30 And eyebrows because needed. 01:01-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:02-01 Nah 01:02-05 sounds boring 01:02-05 rp silly bruhs or i'll knock u out omg 01:02-11 and pointless 01:02-17 just done for the sake of being weird 01:02-22 Sure. Hmph. 01:02-34 You know what's weird? 01:02-43 TDLRP. 01:02-44 We got a million pages of this loco content... 01:02-52 That ain't even happened yet. 01:02-54 we only got 90 01:03-03 A million in my book, MoH. 01:03-09 90 million? damn. 01:03-16 well your book needs to restart school 01:03-28 Melissa shall acquire her powers from facin' Nabi, the antithesis to Meliss. 01:03-30 Seems MoH does not understand my hyperbole. 01:03-37 Yeah, regarding the page count. 01:03-46 lets raise the roof 01:03-48 Just who do you think you are, Syde? :p 01:03-54 I pronounce Hyperbole as Hyper-Bowl. 01:03-55 Wdym? 01:03-55 Seems Chase needs to learn that 90 pages does not mean a million 01:04-07 Reach up to tha sky and touch ur ____ 01:04-08 Seems MoH needs to learn that I was exaggerating. 01:04-23 Millions of ideas. Okay thousands but eh. 01:04-27 Seems Chase needs to learn to not be dramatic 01:04-38 Drama Alert 01:04-43 i say yes to rice and tuna 01:04-45 Seems Mess needs to learn to not be dramatic either 01:04-56 Seems y’all should stop before getting modded. 01:05-09 guys why don't we all pull the wedgie out our dungeries ok 01:05-11 If only we had Quinton back in '17, hmph. 01:05-25 Seems Chase needs to learn to not throw someones comment back at em like on a play ground and oki 01:05-26 wild times chase 01:05-28 wait someone say tuna? 01:05-36 i did mess 01:05-42 MoH, I am sitting right here. 01:05-45 Seems Chase McFly and Messenger of Heaven should stop. :) 01:05-55 My god, it's 2017 all over again.. 01:06-00 Told ya’. ;) 01:06-01 Seems TKF needs to get his isster tuna 01:06-03 sister* 01:06-09 Oh god, oh fuck. This is the end of 2019 TDL. 01:06-10 Just what is an isster? 01:06-12 but without my personality of being wild 01:06-36 Wow why Tuna MoH 01:06-43 i love tuna 01:06-51 You are a cat then. 01:06-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABZ9v4Y--AQ 01:06-55 i suppose TKF is going to hand feed it to MoH 01:07-02 cause im a depressed tuna bear 01:07-03 I wonder, does CMF still love Mandie? 01:07-07 Nah, pe'll put it in her bowl. 01:07-26 Cats love tuna, and MoH loves tuna, therefore MoH is a cat. 01:07-28 I have not talked to Amanda in a year, TKF. 01:07-37 ;( 01:07-41 not including mess is Motha Cat 01:07-45 Is toxic correct? 01:07-46 User:Amanda Heart 5173 01:07-47 Not to Jane either.. 01:07-54 Am I the first REAL neko girl jk 01:08-00 Not 5173.. 01:08-02 1573. 01:08-05 No wait 01:08-05 TRJTK is long gone, CMF. 01:08-08 15713. 01:08-13 I wonder, how the hell do you still remember the number? 01:08-16 Girls are hot. 01:08-20 True, South Ferry. 01:08-24 True, Quinton1721. 01:08-29 I have a good ememory for certain things, SF. 01:08-33 I need you to understand that none of this real. 01:08-34 *Memory 01:08-39 This is just words on a screen. 01:08-39 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ed47229d-218e-4d00-b87e-b3f1fa593c98 01:08-42 I am well aware, TKF. 01:08-44 I need you to return to reality. 01:08-44 Yeah, you fucking love Amanda, Chase McFly. 01:08-53 I do not, TKF. 01:08-54 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:08-55 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-00 that is an old screenshot 01:09-07 I did once but that was ages ago.. 01:09-11 TRJTK is probably a bi now. 01:09-12 You can tell. 01:09-15 ik it is all over the internet messenger 01:09-23 By BrickleBot being in it. 01:09-26 You've talked to TRJTK, SC? 01:09-26 {insert sarcastic remark here} 01:09-29 *CS 01:09-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-46 SC = SnapChat 01:09-56 Yeah, but ages back. 01:09-58 SnapChat eh? 01:09-59 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/fc9b764f-880a-4403-97bb-5dedecc2191d this looks good to read 01:10-01 I myself got one. 01:10-06 Seaside... 01:10-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:10-19 Screenshot I have is heckuva inappropirate. 01:10-34 okay show us chase 01:10-39 LMFAO 01:10-48 Simply don’t post, YIS. 01:10-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-03 wb korra 01:11-16 A conversation between a user named Harleyquin16. 01:11-24 And another user. 01:11-30 I absolutely HATE that. 01:11-32 i somewhat remember Harley 01:11-34 With Jb1 coming in... 01:11-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:11-43 @Savini 01:11-52 hate what 01:11-52 Imma hit TRJTK up and ask if she is a bi now. 01:12-20 Korra she almost killed you the first time you asked that lol 01:12-25 I’m gone Gorbachev five minutes An day then someone say something ‘wb quin ‘ 01:12-30 gone* 01:12-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-41 /sendannouncement The real JANE the Killer has joined The Demon's Light. 01:12-42 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/5971d857-a5f1-485a-aaa0-bb5f36004c57 very tragic quinton 01:13-14 Ha I didn’t fall for that. 01:13-27 good 01:13-36 because Korra did 01:13-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:13-43 No, I didn't. 01:13-50 um Yes you did 01:13-55 from when that time 01:14-04 I messaged TRJTK. 01:14-17 So did I. 01:14-21 I wonder, what did you ask her? 01:14-31 http://prntscr.com/nslslx 01:14-32 No you didn't, you didn't ask her because you fear the past. 01:14-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:14-39 You fear TKFMJTK, so you destroyed him. 01:14-43 Tell me, why did Korra like Legends of Korra? For the “hot” girl? 01:14-48 Yes. 01:14-52 Hey Richard Sanchez! o 01:14-53 Figures 01:14-53 o/ 01:15-00 Seems I talked to Jane in Aug. 18... 01:15-07 And they both became gay for each other at the end. 01:15-10 Mess 01:15-13 this is for south ferry https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/053c7572-6469-4807-bdff-6607cd6e6072 01:15-14 bruh moment 01:15-14 As recent as the start of my 10th grade year. 01:15-30 im spiraling pm now please 01:15-59 abuse huh 01:16-00 TRJTK will probably not even know who TKF is. 01:16-04 As the man she knew is long gone. 01:16-12 gamers no one has replied to #wikiwork in almost a week [[]]:( 01:16-14 well i am long forgotten 01:16-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:16-26 Cool, no one cares, Savini the rainwing prince 01. :) 01:16-49 Tell us what you messaged her, CMF. 01:17-03 i am a sock of myself hehehe 01:17-07 It was an impersonal message. 01:17-11 brujh omg its been so long lol how it goin 01:17-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-32 Just tell us, CMF> 01:17-40 that is what i mean Forgotten 01:17-42 Hey Jane. Remember me? It has been a long time, hasn't it? TDL has evolved crazily this past year. It would probably shock you if you came back. Everyone there's doing well. 01:17-53 Sounds gay. 01:17-58 I wonder, 01:17-58 Hasn't evolved at all this year! 01:17-59 literally exactly what i just posted with better grammar 01:18-06 Probs is, Korra. 01:18-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-18 Why did ya do it, C.M.F 01:18-19 TDL is the exact same as it has been since early 2018. 01:18-19 Meme culture. 01:18-20 It has though. 01:18-21 Sure, OW. 01:18-31 We actually have a real Marshall. 01:18-33 The Demon's Light is a television show about 4 very different kids: Baroness Lagamorph, Chase McFly, Korra Anoethite, and Messenger Deception, who are looking for the magical light that brought them together: The Demon's Light. Its first episode is The Mysterious Light. 01:18-41 I am sorry, but, 01:18-43 Cringe central. 01:18-45 @OW 01:18-46 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/5e53e7e9-15ae-4101-9cfc-a95ee0b654d5 01:18-46 bbigDelete the prologue of tml. 01:18-48 It is a Spoila. 01:18-52 Wow, gee, I’m real. 01:18-54 Nope, SF. 01:18-55 Prolouge of TML is just fine. 01:19-01 And explains the setting perfectly. 01:19-05 oh my god 01:19-10 Prologue of TML ruins mystery of the setting. 01:19-13 lol. 01:19-15 The Demon's Light is a television show about 5 very different teenagers: Michael Haptic, Baroness Lagomorph, Chase McFly, Korra Anoethite, and MediaWiki:Badtitletext, all of whom are on a journey looking for the magical light that brought them together: The Demon's Light. 01:19-15 Incorrect. 01:19-16 KorKor. 01:19-16 I remember Ember... 01:19-23 Nope, SF. 01:19-24 It explains the setting well. 01:19-24 magic? 01:19-28 Brought them together? 01:19-29 Ruins the mystery of the setting. 01:19-30 MediaWiki:Badtitletext. 01:19-32 Who was that CMF? 01:19-37 I will have Null and Aqualung fully explain angels and demons. 01:19-38 Prologue is staying. 01:19-41 You literally had a fight with her in my server just recently. @ Chase. 01:19-42 ah yes the classic character bigMediaWiki:Badtitletext 01:19-44 okay KorKor 01:19-50 I set the bot up to do it. 01:19-53 Wiat what, Syde? 01:19-57 wonder what happened to them 01:20-02 I am going to delete it now. 01:20-05 Using the --battle command. 01:20-09 CMF will probs hook up with Jane. 01:20-29 just use my prologue instead brubs 01:20-30 Messnger Deception became Mediawiki:Badtitletext 01:20-31 Let’s rewrite Oliver as some old guy who sells magic shit. 01:20-35 Nope. 01:20-38 My prolouge be good. 01:20-42 Your's was edgy! 01:20-44 rename oliver to jacob 01:20-51 what do you mean it was edgy 01:20-57 And "hell yeh, I'm pissed at these fucks" vibe was strong. 01:21-04 His original name was Jack though. 01:21-06 here is a story on how KorKor will contact Jane the killer a bloody poem is the way to go 01:21-17 Can you quit being annoying, Savini. 01:21-23 no i am serious Korra 01:21-27 So was I. 01:21-38 mhm 01:21-42 Make the Proposal to change the Prologue. 01:21-46 ^ 01:21-56 I just don't get why we fully explain T.D.L. in the beginning. 01:22-04 Have it be a Mystery fo' tha reada.........! 01:22-05 Because it explains the setting? 01:22-10 proposal: replace tdl with tdl original non-canon rp 01:22-10 There is no reader! 01:22-15 It is a good porlogue, SF. 01:22-16 Nonsense. It spoilz Kaz, Xeren, T.D.L., angelz, demonz, 01:22-22 The perfect plot for my TDL movie.. 01:22-22 And it's supposed to. 01:22-26 None of those are spoilers. 01:22-27 And removes the POV of tha characters as we discover their worldz 01:22-30 binch my thing explained the setting without sounding like it was written like a high 5 year old 01:22-37 Which I shall sell as a pilot episode for a hypthetical TV series. 01:22-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:22-41 The protags do not know them. The readers do. 01:22-42 I will make the Proposal to change the Prologue. 01:22-51 High 5 year old? 01:22-52 Your thing was too "I'm pissed" and personal, OW. 01:22-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-54 And the readers shouldn't know! I will make the Proposal now. 01:23-00 All of us sounded like that two years ago sadly. 01:23-03 so anyway a nice memory placement is good 01:23-05 >i'm pissed 01:23-05 at what 01:23-05 Readers should know! 01:23-11 Otherwise we literally have no basis anymore, SF. 01:23-15 It explains the setting just fine. 01:23-20 At the angels, demons, etc, OW. 01:23-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-23 the year 01:23-27 why shouldn't he be 01:23-29 Literally began by calling people bastards. 01:23-37 https://the-old-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Mysterious_Light What the fuck is this shit? 01:23-38 again why not 01:23-42 Whoever made this will be punished. 01:23-52 This is probably CMF shit. 01:23-56 ^ 01:23-56 So, 01:24-00 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/be4451c1-4b05-4bb3-a769-33b14f1940c4 01:24-02 you created this Wiki in bbigJan 2019. 01:24-03 I was a frickin' weirdo. 01:24-06 it is small 01:24-07 In complete and absolute bbigsecret. 01:24-08 Seriously, who wa sthat kid? 01:24-09 but funny 01:24-14 This was Jan '19! 01:24-14 You were a weirdo, what, 4 months ago? 01:24-27 This wiki is about a Back to the Future anime superhero spin-off TV series that focuses on four random kids who wake up in an abandoned barn, with all they remember being a blinding flash of red light. Why do they feel so inclined to find this light again? What clues to their past does it hold? 01:24-29 Akumi, that wa snothing compared to hwow eird I was back in '17. 01:24-34 I cannot even recognize myself. 01:24-38 How did you find this, SF! 01:24-44 To think I could be so insane... 01:24-45 we are all weirdo's 01:25-04 What the heck.. 01:25-11 Come on, if you're gonna copy a page, at least copy it right. 01:25-12 http://prntscr.com/nslv98 What the FUCK 01:25-13 Wtf. 01:25-17 I copied it from the other TDL. 01:25-18 Seems ESB people edited. 01:25-18 >edgy 01:25-18 tdl has angels as viscous monsters and god's son made him a demon. the original premise is edgy as shit 01:25-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:25-24 Oxie 01:25-25 Heh, what a baby. 01:25-36 YAS 01:25-37 big Fairy neko Mess 01:25-43 it is okay baby korkor 01:25-48 I did The Mysterious Light site:fandom.com to find OW's tml rewrite, 01:25-50 LMFAO 01:25-50 That dumc CMF.. 01:25-50 and I found THIS. 01:25-56 I knew you guys were cringey, 01:25-56 But I didn't know it was big this bad. 01:25-58 CMF was a fool. 01:26-02 he appears bigshort 01:26-02 Can Melissa go get Steven now? 01:26-04 This was Jan 2019! 01:26-08 No! 01:26-12 Melissa ain't gonna leave the room. 01:26-13 rare photo of korra anthornite: (soy) 01:26-14 That'd be foolish. 01:26-21 Neko! Chase forced the fairy thing 01:26-34 Steven's gotta send him out 01:26-39 Most of the cringe was sadly Chase 01:26-42 I don'teven remember that, Mess. 01:26-46 I must have been so weird. 01:26-51 https://the-old-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Downtown_Freezy excuse me the fuck is this 01:26-58 Seems CMF and Koopsers made a wiki where DTF and TKF were made fun of. 01:26-59 What the fuck is this?! 01:27-04 Neko is even more cringey than fairy neko tbh 01:27-10 I wonder, why did you make it?! 01:27-16 Probably went like "omg TDL is magic and can do stuff like dunk in a stupid lake" 01:27-21 Let’s name the narrator, have him be an omniscient, unbiased god. 01:27-25 Koopsers? 01:27-38 ESB user. 01:27-45 For cirnge purposes. 01:27-53 Koopsers wrote the DTF page. 01:27-53 report it 01:27-57 What no. 01:28-00 It's a joke wiki.. 01:28-03 https://the-old-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Downtown_Freezy#History LOL 01:28-05 I worked hard on it.. 01:28-05 bigdo it 01:28-06 wheezing 01:28-08 needed 01:28-25 I wonder, 01:28-27 That was all koopsers. 01:28-31 bbigWhy did ya make it in secret? 01:28-31 that sort of wiki is actually against Terms of Use considered a wiki made for harassment or making mockery of another users 01:28-36 No. 01:28-39 To show bbigstrength?! 01:28-40 of other users* 01:28-41 I dont think he intended for mockery 01:28-42 Koopsers didn't know DTF was areal user 01:28-49 I forgot to tell him. 01:28-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-52 Deleted the page. 01:28-56 Sure 01:29-03 JFL at CMF deleting it all. 01:29-08 I never got to read the history section. 01:29-39 sent it in pm 01:29-48 I’m fucking done with this shit. 01:30-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:30-04 https://web.archive.org/web/20190524012932/https://the-old-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Chase_McFly Managed to save some of it to the Wayback Machine. 01:30-07 I fixed all of Koopsers' edits. 01:30-10 I will save as much of this place as I can. 01:30-20 With what, Quinton1721? 01:30-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-23 LOL, South. 01:30-31 Lmao 01:30-38 LMFAO 01:30-47 This shit, TheKorraFanatic. 01:30-54 Got rid of what Koopsers did 01:30-54 What shit! 01:31-04 Korra Anoethite isn't TKF though. 01:31-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:31-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:31-42 He hates Downtown Freezy and likes to bully him due to him being a nerd and a geek. 01:31-43 I am making the wiki now an Old TDL. 01:31-49 one of Koopsers' stuff shall remain. 01:31-51 So tell me, 01:31-57 Why did you make this Wiki? 01:32-11 Sure Chase blame it on Koopsers 01:32-12 To showcase TDL's pages in their original state. 01:32-21 Nope. 01:32-23 You people-furry-robot-scaly-peasant-fairy-neko-fruit things, TheKorraFanatic. 01:32-31 Then Koopsers offered to help and I told him to make a DTF page that was funny, but he wnet too far. 01:32-44 \o 01:32-48 Bye TG. 01:32-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:32-58 http://prntscr.com/nslx5w Saved a small portion of it to P.S. in the nick of time. 01:33-10 https://awm.fandom.com/wiki/Downtwon_Freezy 01:33-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:33-22 Good job, O.W. 01:33-29 How'd ya get it? 01:33-31 nice bckstory south 01:33-37 i was on the page before it was deleted 01:33-41 Good, good. 01:33-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-14 im gonna delete it eventually cause prob not tou-friendly 01:34-35 oh i am dying in laughter thanks to jackninja https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/edf741dc-82f3-4eef-815c-427eaa5a9353 01:34-38 I'll make a new character named Freezy Dynamite instead. 01:34-43 Sure. 01:34-48 Nah, need a better name. 01:34-49 also korra my prologue is both objectively better and edgier 01:35-02 Name him WEeGeE Dynamite 01:35-06 Savini the rainwing prince 01, are you just obsessed? 01:35-09 Sure, Octopus Wizard. 01:35-13 Savini the rainwing prince 01, are you just obsessed? 01:35-20 Savini the rainwing prince 01, are you just obsessed? 01:35-28 Sure, Octopus Wizard. 01:35-29 Sounds like a middle aged Southerner raging at the liberals taking his guns away, Octopus Wizard. 01:35-33 He’s gay for you. 01:35-41 i mean that's definitely the accent i was using 01:35-44 like KorKor said i am stuck in the past 01:35-57 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:36-01 Sad (crying) 01:36-03 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:36-04 Show me your prologue, OW. 01:36-08 Ah, stuck in the past. 01:36-10 Add K*rra's Kyborg Konondrum to tdl 01:36-11 https://demonic-lighting.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_1 01:36-17 My dvelopment has long been arrested, 01:37-10 Prolouge ain't even describe Xeren, The Demon's Light, etc. 01:37-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:37-15 No need. 01:37-16 who cares 01:37-21 That shall be fo' the reader to find out. 01:37-23 We care, OW. 01:37-25 REMOVES the mystery. 01:37-26 Soon, I will cosplay as TDLRP characters. 01:37-28 Make the Proposal, OW. 01:37-33 I will add a Vehemently Strong Support. 01:37-38 No.. 01:37-40 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:37-44 MoH, like OW's porlogue? 01:37-44 iClearly/i if I am saying something about it, iI/i care. 01:37-56 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:37-58 Cosplay is needed. 01:38-07 Cosplay is gay. 01:38-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:38-18 True. 01:39-05 Who are Alex, Nicole, and Sarah? 01:39-09 Typin "G__l Cosplay" into google images is just disgraceful. 01:39-16 are you looking through the page history 01:39-24 or did i forget to change the names 01:39-33 Imma do that. 01:39-36 good man syde for having inspect element 4 days 01:40-18 Savini the rainwing prince 01, I wonder, 01:40-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:40-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:40-34 do you just always sound like a tone-deaf high stoner from the 80's? 01:40-35 Zachary Williams? 01:40-42 no 01:40-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-47 Gabriel Jones? 01:40-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:40-56 i changed the names back 01:41-14 Not disgraceful, South Ferry, it’s hot. 01:41-22 It's just so disgraceful. 01:41-23 Quinton1721 knew the blank? 01:41-30 PM the blank, Quinton1721. 01:41-30 the rewrite was originally meant to be TDL of my own interpretation 01:41-32 Just search up "D.va C____y" see what ya get. 01:41-34 this is what i mean't my inspect element https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/f2db71e4-b9ec-4496-bb6c-09283dfbf265 01:41-36 by 01:41-50 C.Syde65 LOOK 01:41-56 Easy blank, Korra. 01:41-58 the names were different to make it clear it wasn't canon 01:42-00 I remember that. 01:42-04 Tell me it! 01:42-07 G__l cosplay. 01:42-07 it was just dumb fanfic 01:42-15 PM it. 01:42-20 South Ferry reply!!!! 01:42-36 PMs be broken again. 01:42-38 Imma go look at D.va c_____ 01:42-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:42-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:42-53 does anyone remember ghasthunter26 01:43-00 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:43-17 what ever happened tp Ghast 01:43-20 im just kinda mad i've had a tml rewrite finished since january 01:43-20 to* 01:43-23 Yes, Meadow's school pal. 01:43-25 Obviously Grill cosplay. 01:43-30 went back to the nether prob 01:43-41 Just propose it, OW. 01:43-41 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:43-47 Propose the full rewrite. 01:43-50 Let's rewrite Episode 9. 01:43-53 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:43-56 Also I literally am not sure what to reply with 01:43-57 My rewrite was sufficeint but still has ringe, I suppose. 01:44-04 This is a simple reply. 01:44-06 I imagine Melissa is really annoyed 01:44-07 Melissa shall slow down. 01:44-07 Let us simply RP again and not rewrite. 01:44-21 Let’s introduce Artie and Melvin, Marshall’s old friends. 01:44-21 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:44-22 Melissa will slow down and explain it to Atticus, 01:44-24 We are older, wiser, stronger, smarter, better. 01:44-25 and Marshall will reply. 01:44-28 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-30 Reply now, Quinton1721. 01:44-33 I aint explaining that again 01:44-37 South Ferry must reply too 01:44-39 Melissa explained nothing. 01:44-41 She is going. 01:44-42 D.va c______ was just so disgraceful. 01:44-44 I'm kinda getting tired of having to write that over and over 01:44-50 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:44-52 Steven's gotta say "Oh, yeah, they're in room 256 and that's Richard" 01:44-53 "T-t-t-there waz angelz...... And I have a twin brother whomst'd've be Stevey...." 01:44-54 Melissa explained nothing, but vague terms to someone without a memory! 01:44-56 NoSeveral people are typing... 01:45-02 Damnit. 01:45-03 South Ferry ! 01:45-08 She will slow down and provide a legitimate explanation. 01:45-09 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:45-13 I ain't able to reply without RS. 01:45-17 She will begin againe, 01:45-18 She aint 01:45-25 good good Korra 01:45-27 Simply let OW be RS. 01:45-29 I aint writing that shit again its boringggg 01:45-30 But then Wellington will burst into the room and stop them. 01:45-30 She is just going: ;( T-t-t-t-here w-w-w-was angels... 01:45-33 OW is not RS though. 01:45-34 Simply make a new reply. 01:45-39 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:45-41 He is Rick Sanhez. 01:45-42 We can't give out characters nilly-willy, CMF. 01:45-43 Explain what the angels are, and look like. 01:45-46 We shall wait for Hartington. 01:45-47 Get it? 01:45-52 “God? Is that you? How do you know my name?” Marshall adjusted himself in his bed. 01:45-52 Rick Sanhez\ 01:45-57 Hartington is gone, TKF. 01:46-01 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:46-09 We RPed enough! 01:46-11 Wait! 01:46-12 Add a good reply instead of Melissasian memes. 01:46-15 Let's world-build! 01:46-15 No we did not. 01:46-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:46-22 No world-building. 01:46-23 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:46-24 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 01:46-26 No world-building, 01:46-26 Review my reply! 01:46-28 Plan 10 and 11. 01:46-36 Add it, Quinton1721. 01:46-47 Marshall did not even hear his name, and has finished his dream. 01:46-49 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:47-03 Have RS be silent... 01:47-06 Lmao, Joke reply but okay. 01:47-09 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:47-12 Just wait, CMF. 01:47-15 Instead of rushing. 01:47-17 Reply is impossible and makes no sense! 01:47-20 Marshall heard his name. 01:47-21 Hart is NOT here. 01:47-23 Rushing? 01:47-27 Then we wait, CMF. 01:47-29 It's that simple. 01:47-32 He heard it once in an earlier convo! 01:47-34 You legit did Eoisodes 7-9 in just a couple hours... 01:47-39 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:47-42 And the point was missed. 01:47-42 Ya have a point, 01:47-44 Nope. 01:47-45 but let's switch it up 01:47-46 ! 01:47-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:48-02 My point is that you're rushing us to get replies and skipping over plot points. 01:48-10 Plot points... 01:48-13 Just timeskip all of this and have Null-Aqualung talking. 01:48-19 We need to wait for Hartington. Instead of having RS just be some mute. 01:48-25 Why can't we use the vast array of plot points already on the wiki... 01:48-33 There are NO plot points on the Wiki. 01:48-36 Why can't you just slow down...... 01:48-36 Just Season 2 stuff. 01:48-39 This is the truth. 01:48-45 ONLY Season 2 has unused plot. 01:48-53 Wait. Let’s just have God and Marshall have a conversation. 01:48-53 NOTHING for Season 1. 01:48-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:48-57 Sounds like a middle aged Southerner raging at the liberals taking his guns away, Octopus Wizard. 01:49-00 Richard's death is gonna come sadly. 01:49-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-07 Sure, OW. 01:49-08 Welcome, MoH. 01:49-10 Let's have RS be dead and killed in the lab. 01:49-17 Along with Tessa killed. 01:49-18 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:49-22 RS needed. 01:49-24 RS is already in the RP. 01:49-30 We just need to wait for Hartington. 01:49-37 RS an’ Penny have a spark. 01:49-42 We have a dozen other things we could focus on in the meantie. 01:49-48 tessa cant die 01:49-51 * meantime 01:49-53 That ;eaves Chris frozen sadly. 01:49-54 Name what we can focus on in the meantime?! 01:49-58 literally princess to the throne 01:49-59 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:49-59 Hmm, maybe where the heck is Savannah? 01:50-07 Who the fuck names their kid kipling 01:50-10 Proposing TML rewrite, 01:50-15 Yes lets introdunce Savannah again 01:50-16 backgrounds, etc. 01:50-17 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:50-22 Savannah is gone until season finale1 01:50-24 *! 01:50-25 yes i support my rewrite 01:50-26 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:50-27 Actually 01:50-34 Heaven shall write the Steven background. 01:50-34 tale of motha cat with two kitties pm 01:50-34 Get bullied by the school jock, Chase McFly? 01:50-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:50-37 RS and Penny marry and Marshall and Atticus become stepbrothers sort of. 01:50-38 I deleted all of my background. 01:50-41 I wa sythinking we have a couple brief scenes of her.. 01:50-42 I feel like this page was deep. 01:50-47 Like Giannis takes her to kaz. 01:50-50 RS aint got nothing to do with Atticus... 01:50-56 Gabriel marries Penny... 01:50-56 Damnit. 01:50-58 DTF and TKF were made into jokes. 01:51-00 Koopsers created it, TKF. 01:51-01 No! 01:51-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:51-05 Whereas CMF was a jock. 01:51-06 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:51-15 Koospers made that up. 01:51-21 This page be deep and shows CMF's world view. 01:51-25 Nope. 01:51-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:51-32 Giannis Castellanos shall appear either shape-shifted completely, or end of Season 1. 01:51-36 (gigachad) <- What Koopers thinks Chase is 01:51-36 (soy) <- what he actually is 01:51-38 Savannah shall only appear then. 01:51-39 It is a copy paste of Napoleon Dynamite done by Koopsers withe xtra Koopsers porp 01:51-44 Or, perhaps Savannah shall go to God's Basement. 01:51-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:51-51 I will make the page for God's Basement now. 01:52-01 God's Basement makes no sense in TDLD. 01:52-02 *TDL 01:52-10 i was actually considering reverting my TLO rewrite 01:52-14 Nothing makes sense in TDL. 01:52-17 :p 01:52-20 Wouldn’t it be ironic if the person who supposedly killed Penny (Gabriel) married her? 01:52-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-24 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:52-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:52-31 wait is penny dead 01:52-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-32 no... 01:52-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:52-41 Who is Penny.. 01:52-45 penny 01:52-45 knock knock 01:52-45 bigpenny 01:52-47 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:52-50 Savannah arrived in God's Basement, of course. 01:52-51 Penny is actually alive but thought to be dead. 01:52-54 bigbbazinga 01:53-03 Penny be Marshall’s auntie. 01:53-17 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:53-27 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:53-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:53-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:53-54 why did chat die 01:53-56 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 01:54-11 Idk. 01:54-37 My name is Downtown Freezy. I'm 16 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Idaho where all the villas are, and I am not married, but have various e-girlfriends. I live as a student but work as a mod in internet chatrooms, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up 01:54-37 http://web.archive.org/web/20190524013428/https://awm.fandom.com/wiki/Downtwon_Freezy Have a look, D.T.F. 01:54-37 . I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight obnoxious jocks like Chase McFly I wouldn't lose. 01:54-40 Wtf 01:54-51 ~ Mysterious Paladin has joined the chat ~ 01:54-53 deleted 01:54-58 Welcome, Mysterious Paladin. 01:54-59 Freezy, stop!!!! 01:55-01 Koospers Joopsers 01:55-02 Saved to the Wayback Machine, O.W. 01:55-06 You are revealing too much personal information!!!!! 01:55-07 bruh 01:55-10 I told him to make a page with that name an dbe funny 01:55-22 Went too far 01:55-34 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:55-36 Sadly, 01:55-44 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:55-45 CMF and Koopsers made a wiki and mocked usas. 01:55-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:55-51 Nope. 01:55-57 Only Koospers made the mockery. 01:55-58 They should be banned for slander. 01:56-07 It's the only way. 01:56-08 It wans't me.. 01:56-15 lucky 01:56-27 MP be a memer or a GigaSoy? 01:56-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:56-52 Where did they get my Dox 01:57-01 Why did they dox Downtown Freezy? 01:57-04 I wonder, why did MP come back? 01:57-06 was tkf page deleted 01:57-07 why do i have an afro 01:57-10 I came to laugh at you 01:57-11 i'm not syde 01:57-16 True. 01:57-21 Koopsers didn'tm know you really existed. 01:57-23 C.Syde65, give me the pass. 01:57-25 True. He's not. 01:57-28 I neglected to tell him that. 01:57-31 Look Chase McFly, 01:57-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:57-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:57-37 Anyways, he copied stuff about Napoleon Dynamite. 01:57-38 Give it to yourself. I'm in no position to give you anything. 01:57-41 Then made it all funny. 01:57-44 I can't give myself the pass 01:57-46 I got the pass earlier and I am just so happy. 01:57-48 I’m the real C.Syde65. 01:57-50 it is IMPERATIVE you apologise for the mockery and slandering of various TDL (The Demons' Light) Wiki users on your other site. 01:57-51 I'm not a hitta 01:57-52 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:57-56 I need to get the pass 01:57-58 Otherwise, you will sadly be banned. 01:57-59 I am sorry for what Koopsrs did. 01:58-05 Mysterious Paladin, give me the pass. 01:58-06 You MUST apologise 01:58-08 I shouldv've stopped him. 01:58-08 has anyone pointed out Downtwon Freezy yet 01:58-13 Free Forever Passes for everyone here. 01:58-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:58-21 Quinton CANNOT give out the pass. 01:58-22 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:58-24 I am sorry! 01:58-24 For he is a 'cracka' 01:58-30 What is there to point out about Downtown Freezy 01:58-37 Thanks, cracker. 01:58-47 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:58-48 Koopsers Joopsers is a weirdo. 01:58-53 Should never have trusted him. 01:59-01 I wonder, 01:59-03 why did you do it? 01:59-04 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:59-05 A fantasy? 01:59-09 South Ferry, you tell ME 01:59-10 MRS TRUMP GET Down! 01:59-12 Why did you do it? 01:59-17 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:59-19 I did nothing of the sort. 01:59-20 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:59-29 Simply told Koopsers to make a funny page with the title "Downtown Freezy" 01:59-29 Cracker. 01:59-33 When will you be releasing your second rap? 01:59-33 CMF, created into a Powerful Jock. 01:59-33 I feel as if these pages showed the true CMF. 01:59-35 Originally a Gabriel copy-paste 01:59-39 Koopsers went all mad. 01:59-42 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:59-42 Chris McFarlane has died and been removed from the roleplay. 01:59-45 Indeed, Kora. 01:59-45 Itw a sKoopsers! 01:59-46 A jock and a school bully, above silly DTF and TKF. 01:59-46 Several people are typing... 01:59-47 Wellington* fuck 01:59-47 Not me, TKF. 01:59-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:59-58 I will write a self insert page on my own. 02:00-00 Poor, poor CMF. Is this what it felt like to be powerful? 02:00-01 CMF seems to be a very angry individual who hates TDL (The Demons' Light) wiki! 02:00-04 A God among men? 02:00-08 Getting the girls, 02:00-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:00-12 above TKF-DTF? 02:00-19 CMF seems to be a very angry individual who hates TDLW (The Demons' Light Wiki) wiki! 02:00-20 I just have one question CMF 02:00-20 Yo yo yo, he is the evilest of the evil, bro 02:00-22 Are you proud? 02:00-23 This isn't true guys.. 02:00-35 I am not proud, Cmrade Conrad. 02:00-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:00-46 Good. 02:00-48 my conception of andrew mcfarlane is an expy of anthony house 02:00-53 Koopsers ruined eerything... 02:00-54 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:01-00 Now, tell me, 02:01-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-04 Koopsers manipulated you into doing this, indee.d 02:01-06 However, 02:01-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:01-07 This is truly disgraceful, Lois. Like the time Sanhez ran for TDL President. 02:01-09 You cheated not only the wiki, but yourself. You didn't grow. You didn't improve. You took a shortcut and gained nothing. You experienced a hollow victory. Nothing was risked and nothing was gained. It's sad that you don't know the difference. 02:01-09 bigokay korra i have a proposal 02:01-13 What shall happen to TDL in the futre> 02:01-13 Because Koopsers is not here, 02:01-17 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:01-17 Let's see it. 02:01-18 We will have to execute you in his stead. 02:01-21 Many apologies. 02:01-27 Arrivederci, Chase McFly 02:01-29 i will delete my prologue if you replace atticus's character quote with this https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fo2_DickRichardson_TheOnlyWay.ogg 02:01-36 Conrad... 02:01-38 Arrivederci..... 02:01-38 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:01-39 my man Dick Richardson 02:01-40 Chase...... 02:01-40 gigachad 02:01-45 (gigachad) 02:01-46 Frick. 02:01-47 Atticus's quote is going in the rewrite! 02:01-50 Cleanse the mutantz from the Globe. 02:01-58 is Mutantz a gorillaz album 02:02-00 Perhaps we can combine the TKF-OW prolouges. 02:02-01 Imma write a self insert character for myself. 02:02-02 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:02-03 possibly 02:02-08 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:02-09 ah, OW 02:02-11 I will create a char for myself 02:02-13 why are you discussing Overwatch? 02:02-21 hit video game created by Blizzard Entertainment 02:02-22 i said "OW" because i was in great pain 02:02-31 did you sprain your eyebrow 02:02-33 iOverwatch/i, eh? 02:02-35 in which the players assume roles of various Heroes in order to do battle in various modes 02:02-43 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:02-52 i sprained my iris 02:02-58 Unlucky 02:02-59 no idea how i did but it is done 02:03-01 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:03-04 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-07 Help, I sprained my eyebrow and I can't get up. 02:03-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-13 Tell me, what is the best iOverwatch/i skin? 02:03-17 All the media says is "Angels, Demons, Alchemilia" 02:03-17 I just wanna grill for Xeren's sake! 02:03-30 Rodina.jpg 02:03-30 welp im bout to head off chat 02:03-37 so fair well 02:03-39 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:03-40 Why'd you do it? 02:03-48 I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this chatroom die. 02:03-56 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:03-57 south ferry did that 02:03-59 Have you sprained your eyebrow and can’t get up? You need a Face-Lift! 02:04-05 but all he got was banned from saof 02:04-13 every stay happy and no one get triggered 02:04-18 They thought his rapping was too great. 02:04-20 enjoy 02:04-22 That it challenged their skills, 02:04-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:04-24 So they banned him, 02:04-25 every stay happy and no one get triggered 02:04-26 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:04-26 (that means you syde) 02:04-29 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:04-38 He was also banned for writing long roleplay paragraphs under the assumption that he was showing off. 02:04-40 I love to rap. 02:04-43 >The only way for true humans, and democracy, to be safe is to cleanse the angels and demons from the globe. We humans will take back that which is rightfully ours. 02:04-43 literally the same as atticus's current quote 02:04-45 Truly a man hated by the world. 02:04-46 Welcome, Creepypastafangirl1999 02:04-49 Does he deserve this fate? 02:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-51 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:04-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:05-00 She not CPFG1999 anymore. 02:05-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-05 She is now Supernaturalfangirl1999. 02:05-11 We shall resurrect 02:05-16 ALWRPBW 02:05-23 Don't make me bring into chat the greatest user of all time. 02:05-33 Who might that be? 02:05-40 Perhaps. 02:05-46 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:05-47 big b Let’s name the narrator of TDL and make it an unbiased, omniscient god. 02:05-52 No narrator. 02:05-53 No gods. 02:05-55 You mean Aqualung? 02:05-59 Sure 02:06-10 Ah, North Ferry. 02:06-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:06-14 I thought you were referencing this person. 02:06-19 Welcome, Kittynator. 02:06-21 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:06-22 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-22 I has returned and I bring the gift of copyright strike https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJNwkJL7-fE 02:06-24 Against the rules to have multiple alts on chat 02:06-25 Carp The Fish is needed. 02:06-35 unfortunately 02:06-36 I have showed TKF the saga of Carp The Fish 02:06-41 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:06-44 This is outrageous 02:06-48 Surely you can make exceptions 02:06-52 for a practical joke? a mere jest? 02:06-56 Nope. 02:07-01 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:07-05 Can I please bring Panther 02:07-19 Okay. 02:07-20 You can create your own ChatBot if you wish, and help with Logging. 02:07-23 Stoping inciting rule-breaking, hmph, y’all should know better. 02:07-31 Do not minimod 02:07-44 Not even a rule, lmao. 02:07-48 Just what did CS say "Okay." to? 02:07-48 Damn this world to hell and back!! 02:07-52 O damn it all to the highest layer of hell where heat rises! 02:07-53 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:08-03 You take that bac 02:08-12 This world is imperfect. If only I could wipe away the impurities and make it as beautiful as me. 02:08-13 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:08-26 Like the ____. 02:08-31 Let's bring Kamikazewolf, who transformed into a woman. 02:08-36 Or good ol' Danny P. 02:08-36 KamiOfWind* 02:08-42 True, true. 02:08-44 I could still contact Old Danny P 02:08-53 Then bigdo it. 02:08-58 Be a man, DTF. 02:09-09 Seems everyone ignored my reply, good. 02:09-10 Seems I'm going to have to destroy the world. 02:09-12 After all, Danny P has not commited as many raps as Savini 02:09-12 We shall bring DF-Fan!!! along with us too. 02:09-13 HOWEVER, 02:09-16 DF is long gone 02:09-18 There is one thing I can do beforehand. 02:09-24 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:09-29 One thing that will destroy the fabric of reality at the seams. 02:09-31 ~ Mysterious Paladin has left the chat ~ 02:09-36 Everyone saw it, Quinton1721. :) 02:09-44 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:10-05 ~ North Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-15 Leave NOW. 02:10-16 No rules are being broken, unfortunately 02:10-20 Welcome, Haramonia. 02:10-27 Perhaps. 02:10-30 Go! 02:10-34 Why? 02:10-35 http://prntscr.com/nsm6ir 02:10-37 Hurry, they ain't much time left. 02:10-42 oh shoot sorry for deadnaming you south 02:10-44 Use your main! 02:10-46 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:10-49 Korra, I had to do it. 02:10-50 Or we will do what is needed....... 02:10-51 fuck 02:10-53 wrong screenie 02:10-54 You'd have killed both of us. 02:10-55 FFSC 02:11-05 http://prntscr.com/nsm6dx 02:11-06 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:11-13 The only way one can get through with a jest, a practical joke - is if I'm not using both accounts. 02:11-16 J___ will not replace us, TheKorraFanatic. 02:11-18 See? I am breaking no rules! 02:11-19 clown 02:11-20 brb 02:11-24 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:11-35 Now that we've got that cleared up, 02:11-39 Well it would be true you get ONE chance to use an alternative name. 02:11-42 ~ The Mechanical Panther has joined the chat ~ 02:11-45 Yo yo yo 02:11-48 O damn this day 02:11-49 I am the evilest of evil 02:11-50 Alright, y'all getting crazy now. 02:11-55 Korra, we are doing nothing! 02:11-57 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:12-03 We are not using both accounts! 02:12-06 Ya get ONE chance to use a different account, true true. 02:12-08 But after this, 02:12-10 it will be modded. 02:12-10 Yo, yo, I am the evilest of evil, bro. 02:12-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:12-25 Since the rules would approve of a one-time switch. 02:12-39 I simply forgot the password to Mysterious Paladin, indeed. 02:12-43 Yeah, South, but that doesn't really apply in this case. 02:12-44 I am using this account as a proxy. 02:12-49 This world is imperfect. If only I, the Mechanical Panther, the magnum opus of Alchemilia, could wipe away the impurities, and make it as beautiful as me... 02:13-00 As that rule is talking about legit account changes. 02:13-00 Not switching out accounts to meme. 02:13-03 isn't Panther literally the worst android though 02:13-05 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:13-07 yes 02:13-16 Go! Out, before I bring Ol' Danny P o' Carp the Fish. 02:13-19 Out, the lot of you. 02:13-25 Look Ferry, 02:13-26 I'll literally invite Danny P if you test me 02:13-28 It is but a practical joke 02:13-31 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:13-37 A "prank", if you will 02:13-41 Panthers powers are limitless 02:13-54 Return to your main! 02:13-58 I’m currently banning both of your alts and main accounts. 02:13-58 If you ban poor North Ferry, I will have to destroy the universe. 02:14-09 ~ The Mechanical Panther has left the chat ~ 02:14-10 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:14-14 oh no 02:14-16 ok 02:14-19 Now he's breaking rules 02:14-21 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:14-26 Luckily I am not 02:14-27 Panther is GONE. 02:14-36 I forgot the password to DTF 02:14-38 (ban) 02:14-41 But now I have remembered 02:14-41 Indeed, indeed. 02:14-43 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:14-49 I also forgot the password to MP. 02:14-54 Currently trying to remember. 02:14-56 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:14-56 The password is ALMSIVI 02:15-01 Mod yourself, DTF. 02:15-10 dindu nuffin 02:15-15 broke no rules 02:15-17 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-18 I believe the password is ALWBRPW. 02:15-21 just used my alt cause i forgot my password 02:15-29 Sure. 02:15-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:15-37 I know who you are... 02:15-42 You're ____man! 02:15-54 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:15-55 Come, let's refresh, North Ferry. 02:16-07 Do not do this to me! 02:16-09 Please! 02:16-11 I have family! 02:16-12 ~ North Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-26 Fool. 02:16-37 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:16-38 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:16-50 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:16-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-51 I'll free it once he returns on the Prime G_______332. 02:17-01 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:17-46 DTF shall now be called Uptown Bernie. 02:19-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:20-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:20-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:20-16 ~ Your friendly neighborhood Spy has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:20-21 Holy shit 02:20-24 The madman did it 02:20-27 Ferry. You utter fool. 02:20-36 And who is this? 02:20-43 The original 02:20-45 Prime G_____332 02:20-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:20-48 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:20-53 As South Ferry requested. 02:20-57 Who do you think first took South Ferry as an apprentice, TKF? 02:21-04 Who the FUCK pinged 02:21-07 Ah shit. 02:21-08 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:21-11 Alright leave now before we get crazy. 02:21-15 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:21-16 There is a reason Frederick Burrows was killed, South Ferry. 02:21-36 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-42 Freddy... 02:21-45 Will this be your permanent account? 02:21-49 Iago Laurent and Joseph Anderson knew of his betrayal. 02:21-54 No! 02:21-57 Iago was the traitor 02:22-04 Don't lie to me like this, Conrad! 02:22-06 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:22-12 Conrad Divers is long gone, Freezy. 02:22-20 I am Frederick Burrows. 02:22-25 He did NOT die. 02:22-26 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:22-29 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:22-54 I simply arrived due to your request Ferry. 02:23-10 Then you shall refresh. 02:23-18 Always two, a master and an apprentice... Frederick Burrows and South Ferry... 02:23-24 You would do this to Frederick Burrows?? 02:23-26 hello your friendly neighborhood trustworthy person. 02:23-39 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:23-40 Hmph, return on your main. 02:23-41 okay so im sorry for starting this season without watching the first but 02:23-44 ~ Your friendly neighborhood Spy has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 02:23-44 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:23-45 ~ Your friendly neighborhood Spy has left the chat ~ 02:23-47 can someone give me any context 02:23-52 TKF, you monster... 02:23-59 who is frederick burrows 02:24-05 Frederick Burrows is YFNS 02:24-09 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:24-09 The one who trained me first. 02:24-12 ~ Mysterious Paladin has joined the chat ~ 02:24-14 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:24-15 The distant ancestor of Conrad Divers. 02:24-17 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-17 Why did you kill Frederick Burrows!!! 02:24-21 Half brother of Joseph Anderson 02:24-23 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-24 Welcome, Mysterious Paladin. 02:24-32 Distant relative of Devilish Iago Lawrence 02:24-36 and father of Felicia White 02:24-38 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:24-40 ahh my new ally is gone. 02:24-43 i don't know any of this fukcen jojs lore 02:24-43 Season 1 - Ferrypasta. Season 2 --Ferrytendo. S3 --Ferry Fazbear. S4 --Fegoerry S5- Ferrycel 02:24-48 I was going to share with them my nuclear secrets. 02:24-55 oh gosh this is 5 seasons in 02:25-08 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:25-11 right so whose this season's jojo again 02:25-12 Season 3 was the only good season 02:25-14 You've been a recurring character since S4, OW. 02:25-16 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:25-17 Frederick Burrows, Joseph Anderson, Iago Laurent/Lawrence (Depending on translation), Felicia White and Conrad Divers. 02:25-28 These are the main characters in the most successful series of all time. 02:25-30 minor background character at best but ok 02:25-38 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:25-40 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-49 At last, Mysterious Paladin. 02:26-16 Why did you murder Master Frederick? 02:26-21 I knew Frederick. He was a good soul, he would never betray anyone. 02:26-24 You were the one that summoned him. 02:26-32 Iago was the traitor! That's why we had to kill him@ 02:26-34 Why did you bring him back just to kill him again?! 02:26-37 South Ferry's Guilty Side is the main antagonist of iSouth Ferry. 02:26-42 Dark Ferry. 02:26-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:26-53 It can't be...! 02:26-57 Dark Ferry is meant to be dead! 02:26-59 Guilt Ferry 02:27-10 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:27-33 We all know Iago's master plan was to control Dark Ferry 02:27-40 But how did he intend to do so? 02:27-46 To cage such a primordial evil? 02:27-56 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:28-01 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-01 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:28-05 "so what's the next step in your master plan" - CIA, plane scene 02:28-05 What of Isadora Lawrence? 02:28-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:28-13 Isadora is missing 02:28-20 Training in the mountains with monks, I assume 02:28-28 I can even quote Dark Ferry... 02:28-31 Is she our only hope? 02:28-38 "You worthless human being. Suiciding over a damn Wiki? Alright then, go on, do it. It is much easier then simply leaving, you must use an infinite solution to a tempoary problem. Good night, redacted" 02:28-38 is this five nights at freddy's fanon efam lore 02:29-01 That is a quote from the evil that dwells within South Ferry's soul 02:29-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:29-15 There was never an E-Fam there. 02:29-16 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:29-18 Only but a Cult. 02:29-24 There was indeed an E-Fam. 02:29-33 There was a love triangle, as well... 02:29-33 Believe it or not, South Ferry is bisexual. 02:29-37 I remember one day I went to BJ's fo' shopping, and returned to the Wiki in utter chaos. 02:29-38 ASEXUAL. 02:29-39 Was a good meme. 02:29-45 For he was indeed married to Frederick Burrows for a time. 02:29-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:29-54 He is only biromantic! 02:29-56 He is asexual! 02:30-02 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:30-04 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:30-06 How do you know this 02:30-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:30-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:30-14 He has admitted it on FNaFF numerous times 02:30-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:30-34 Ya missed the meanin' o that. 02:31-23 I am just beyond disgusted in SF. 02:31-46 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-49 Because he is biromantic? 02:31-52 Korra, you cur! 02:32-00 And what is a cur? 02:32-04 hey 02:32-08 Fuck Fuck Shit Cur 02:32-16 We'll begin with what you've done, T.G.P.O.C. 02:32-19 "noun 02:32-19 an aggressive or unkempt dog, especially a mongrel." 02:32-21 Tell me what is T.G.P.O.C? 02:32-28 Idk. 02:32-30 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:32-31 The Good Person of Colour 02:32-40 Also known as Shadow 02:32-45 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-45 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/b/b6/Wikia_logo_fullsize.png 02:33-49 Simpler times. 02:33-51 lovely 02:33-57 Hmph. 02:34-00 not pitiful 02:34-26 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:34-28 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:34-41 You've gotta tell User:DantheDVDMan to unblock me on Nickipedia! I'm a good editor and never happened to abuse anybody around it! 02:34-42 Now we have: 02:34-42 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/b/bc/Fandom_logo.png 02:34-47 Just disgusting. 02:35-02 https://fandomcare.fandom.com/wiki/File:Drawing-1.svg N' one day... 02:35-08 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:35-10 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-11 korra 02:35-17 OW. 02:35-17 i have rewritten the atticus page 02:35-25 to be absolute god tier 02:35-27 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard/Sandbox 02:35-35 Thanks to this lore, everyone knows the TRUE name of Conrad. 02:35-40 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:35-40 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:35-40 Let's check. 02:35-42 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-42 He is no longer a mysterious paladin, just a paladin. 02:35-46 Yeah, 02:35-49 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:35-49 this page is fucken fantastic. 02:35-57 all my sandbox has is an unfinished story about a prostitute becoming a god- 02:36-04 Cute 02:36-08 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:36-09 Let's check. 02:36-10 Who the fuck is Jared 02:36-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-15 ProJared 02:36-17 Is he.... 02:36-20 The next in line? 02:36-26 ProJared Alchemilia? 02:36-29 Jared Tromarch... 02:36-30 perhaps 02:36-36 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:36-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-38 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:36-41 Say it ain't so, Freezy. 02:36-45 Jared and his Knobenbauer 02:36-45 jared is gabe's less successful yoinger brother 02:36-47 Jared Tromarch cannot handle the title. 02:36-53 Does he even have the birthmark needed? 02:37-00 Carter Pewterschmidt (step-father) 02:37-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-07 isn't that the guy from the Family Boy 02:37-19 no he's from family individual 02:37-22 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:37-35 e-family guy 02:38-11 there's more to the page than the infobox 02:38-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-43 friendly reminder that gabriel is 6'6 02:38-48 Seems I must leave now. 02:38-52 sad 02:38-54 Will you? 02:38-58 I will look for Isadora, she cannot have gone far. 02:39-00 Goodbye, Mysterious Paladin. 02:39-01 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-14 If Jared arrives, Freezy, do not give him he gauntlet. 02:39-25 He needs it to finish what Iago started. 02:39-30 No... 02:39-30 is ProJared FNaFF thanos 02:39-40 ~ Mysterious Paladin has left the chat ~ 02:39-47 what 02:39-47 DTF was the ol' FNaFF Thanos. 02:39-57 ~ Mysterious Paladin has joined the chat ~ 02:39-59 Banned everyone on sight in a brutal dictatorship. 02:40-01 Not ProJared, worse... 02:40-04 Jared Tromarch. 02:40-14 ~ Mysterious Paladin has left the chat ~ 02:40-19 I wonder, 02:40-29 Why did SF hide his fruit self for so long? 02:41-12 What are you even talking about now? 02:41-41 I would never succumb to such behaviors. 02:41-52 You were outed as a biromantic fruit! 02:41-57 >fruit self 02:41-57 is this a typo or 02:41-59 oh... 02:42-00 Thin-air nonsense. 02:42-01 It is time to tell me the meaning of TGPOC. 02:42-10 Just move on from it. 02:42-18 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard/Sandbox#Sexuality 02:42-21 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:42-37 what a read 02:42-41 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:42-47 Remember that I have the pass, SF, and could use it on you right now. 02:42-49 Gabriel is also Bisexual 02:43-01 Ooh. 02:43-09 hey vsauce micheal haptic here 02:43-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:43-17 is bisexuality a genetic trait 02:43-24 Atti ain't a bi. 02:43-31 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:43-39 shush korra 02:43-50 OW is probs a bi. 02:43-52 bigmarshicus is canon 02:43-59 melissacus 02:44-01 You never got a Pass. 02:44-06 Melissacus makes sense. 02:44-12 im gonna stop you right there 02:44-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:44-21 Melissacus be fine. 02:44-28 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:44-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:44-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-10 Professor Hartington, who is black, gave me the pass earlier. 02:45-23 Not even a Black. 02:45-26 He is. 02:45-29 He be a White, if I recall. 02:45-33 Half Asian, half black. 02:45-35 I am grey. 02:45-48 Nonsense, you need to be a full black to give it out, and he ain't even a black! 02:45-52 Grey, eh? 02:45-57 He is half! 02:46-05 His father is a hitta! 02:46-10 I don't consider Asian to be white. Not sure what I call them to be perfectly truthful. 02:46-22 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:46-24 They're Asian... 02:46-32 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:46-37 They don't really fit in the black category, yet they shouldn't be confused with Europeans. 02:47-20 Sure 02:47-25 CS, give me the Pass 02:47-47 is there any other chat where you can go from discussing how edgy one's rewrite is to bringing in all of your alts to discussing fnaf fanon lore to whether asians should be considered white 02:47-48 I would put them in a yellow category, but that wouldn't work because yellow is a colour. 02:47-53 Literally their own race, CS. 02:48-18 arm race 02:48-19 ~ TheVinnyLord has joined the chat ~ 02:48-30 Welcome, TheVinnyLord 02:48-37 sick name @ThevinnyLord 02:48-38 Welcome, Vincent from Everymanhybrid. 02:48-51 everymanhybrid ended man why ya bring it up 02:48-55 What the fuck how did you 02:49-00 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:49-11 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:49-16 Welcome, TheVinnyLord. 02:49-29 Welcome, bTheVinnyLord. 02:49-31 look citizen kane ended am i not allowed to discuss the greatest film of all time 02:49-37 We meet again at last. 02:49-49 The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, but now I am the master. 02:49-51 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:49-52 ~ Mysterious Paladin has joined the chat ~ 02:50-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:50-15 Welcome, Max-champ. 02:50-17 Is this a crossover episode? 02:50-21 Welcome, Mysterious Fortnite. 02:50-27 * Mysterious Paladin. 02:50-40 Paladins is just Fortnite with different skins 02:50-48 My powers have doubled since the last time we've met, South Ferry. 02:50-49 You are no master Ferry. 02:51-00 You ended Frederick Burrows' life. 02:51-10 Are you proud? To kill the him? 02:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-31 k 02:53-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-15 Vinnie V. 02:54-39 TheVinnieVLord or TheVinnyVLord. 02:55-04 The Vinnie Vlord 02:55-08 vinny with the star wars references 02:56-06 Good, Vinny, Good! Kill him. Kill him ibnow. 02:56-36 korra i think i discovered why my prologue was so edgy 02:56-44 Let's hear it. 02:56-46 i was channelling dick richardson https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fo2_DickRichardson_ThatsAShame.ogg 02:57-11 Hmph. 02:57-42 So uncivilized. 02:58-02 "Asians are not black or white." - C.Syde65, 2019. 02:58-28 "I would put them in a yellow category, but that wouldn't work because yellow is a colour." - C.Syde, not being racist at all. 02:58-44 Originally I considered everything that wasn't European to be black. But I admit that Asians don't really fit in with the other non-European races. 02:59-08 Gold, CS. 02:59-21 Asians be their own race. Unrelated to whites and blacks. 02:59-25 Kinda...common sense. 02:59-51 Yeah. 03:00-04 race talks is so real in TDL... sponsered by fandom 03:00-16 soydom 03:00-26 https://bdaman.fandom.com/wiki/Vinnie_V Oh look. @TheVinnyLord - Didn't know you had your own page on a wiki. Didn't know you were part of an Anime series. 03:00-43 got to enjoy the race comments 03:01-23 it's 03:01-25 a common name 03:01-50 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asian_people Let's read, CS. 03:03-52 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 03:04-20 I also found out that Slyst is https://bdaman.fandom.com/wiki/Sly 03:04-31 Sure. 03:04-32 k 03:05-48 omg syde is actually https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syde 03:05-58 who's home 03:06-04 That's not even a person. 03:06-30 vinnie v is not a person, they're not real 03:06-41 ^ 03:07-33 https://imgur.com/a/21uoG I wouldn't say that. Joshua was actually a bad guy at one point. Though that was partly because he was under the influence of Cain. 03:07-46 You are fucking talking with yourself! 03:07-58 Who is Joshua! Who is Cain! 03:08-07 Here is an image of them 03:08-19 if you are not Syde, England then perhaps you are the musical artist SŸDE 03:08-27 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:08-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:10-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:10-43 Guys, 03:10-46 Korra died 03:10-48 Welcome, Hartington 03:10-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:10-54 Finally. 03:10-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:10-56 Welcome, President Hartington 03:10-56 Welcome, Professor Hartington. 03:11-04 RS be needed. 03:11-04 Nope. 03:11-13 Wait, does the musical artist sing? 03:11-28 oh hart is alive 03:11-33 idk 03:11-36 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:11-54 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:12-00 Immediately explain what be happ'nin' in the RP 03:12-15 Nothing. 03:12-39 Damn it all! 03:12-45 Wellington ran into Richard Smith and Steven. 03:12-57 Hmph, let us see 03:14-08 did hart leave RPW 03:14-44 Honestly if I saw that damn thing in my living room I'd stomp on it until it was a small brown stain 03:15-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-40 ?? 03:16-01 Me too, DTF 03:18-12 >Hartington says ToxicSun2 caused _____ 03:18-19 >no one reacts 03:18-21 Gold 03:20-47 Seems Quinty replied wit "God? Is that you? How DO you know my name?" 03:21-14 I presume God visited his buddy Xeren's world befo' 03:21-23 ^ 03:21-28 No such thing as Gos 03:21-30 God* 03:21-56 Just to be clear, I'm not a professional 'quote maker'. I'm just an atheist teenager who greatly values his intelligence and scientific fact over any silly fiction book written 3,500 years ago. This being said, I am open to any and all criticism. 03:22-42 Straight White Christian Males ™ stand up 03:22-48 In this moment, I am euphoric